thesmurfsmeetfandomcom-20200215-history
Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase
Percy and Annabeth are the first boyfriend/girlfriend, and later married parents. Books in Which they Kissed *The Smurfs Meet Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase (once) *The Smurfs Meet Captain Underpants (three times) *The Smurfs Meet the Real World Kids (once) *The Smurfs and Friends: The Movie (five times) *The Purple Smurfs (once) *Jokey's Medicine (once) *A Hug for Grouchy (twice) *The Smurfs and Friends Christmas Special (once) *April Smurfs Day (once) *King Smurf (once) *The Astrosmurf (once) *Happy Valensmurfs Day (three times) *The Smurfs and Friends: A Christmas Carol (three times) *The Great Smurf War (once) *The Smurfiad (once) *The Smurfs and the Characters from Other Stories (when they announced they were getting married, and at their wedding) *The Koopalings' Christmas (once) *The Final Battle (three times) The Smurfs Meet Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase In their debut during this episode, they were fighting in the Battle of Manhattan, and they were helping the Smurfs, the Mario characters, the Diary of a Wimpy Kid characters, and the Off-Topic characters. They also express their feelings for each other, when they kiss at the end of the book. The Smurfs Meet Captain Underpants In this episode, they, along with the other characters, get trapped in a parallel universe. They also kiss three times during this book. The Smurfs Meet the Real World Kids In this episode, it is revealed that Annabeth usually kisses Percy for his brilliant ideas. They also are dating just before this book's events. The Smurfs and Friends: The Movie Percy and Annabeth are some of the few Smurfs Meet characters to go to New York City. There, they find a stargazer, find the book in which they came from, and find out more about the Smurfs' background. The Smurfs and Friends: A Christmas Carol Percy and Annabeth are the Smurfs of Christmas Future in this episode. They help Grouchy see what would happen because of his Grouchy ways. They also kiss under the mistletoe at the beginning and the end of the book. The Purple Smurfs In this episode, they are some of the last characters to get bitten. The Smurfette This is the only episode where they don't kiss, because this episode mainly talks about Smurfette, although they do compliment Smurfette at the end of the book. Jokey's Medicine They are some of the Smurfs to get "surprised" by Jokey. They, along with Greg, Ludwig, George, Harold, Roy, and Iggy set up a sneaky plan to show Jokey how they feel when HE surprises them. A Hug For Grouchy At the beginning of the book, Annabeth kisses Percy, and he falls over. They, along with Smurfette and Ludwig try to convince Grouchy to feel "smurfy" when Gargamel casts a spell on almost all of the Smurfs, making them say " I don't care" The Smurfs and Friends Christmas Special Percy and Annabeth, as well as the other Smurfs befriend two kids named William and Guenevire. They also help the kids (and Gargamel and Azrael) escape from an evil sorcerer. April Smurfs Day Percy and Annabeth, who usually are calm, decided to play a prank on Brainy, making a shadow of Gargamel. They also get captured by Gargamel. King Smurf When Jokey ends up in jail, Percy, Annabeth, and a whole lot of the Smurfs set him free. They are unfairly called "rebel Smurfs" When Grouchy says "I hate war" Percy says "So do we all, Grouchy" The Astrosmurf When Dreamy wishes he could go to the moon, Percy, Annabeth, and the other Smurfs diguise themselves as Swoofs and make Dreamy believe that he is on the moon. Happy Valensmurfs Day! Percy and Annabeth go on a romantic Valensmurfs vacation, and kiss three times on their boat. The Great Smurf War Percy and Annabeth, as well as the other Smurfs, are stuck in the middle of the Great Smurf War, between the Smurfs and Gargamel. The Smurfiad Percy and Annabeth get a romantic "moment" just before the Koopalings toss them into a lake, where they kiss underwater. The Smurfs and the Characters from Other Stories Percy and Annabeth have a date that gets too romantic, and they announce that they are getting married. Ludwig questions "Aren't you a little too young?" and they say "No." Papa Smurf calls a truce, so Percy and Annabeth can get married in peace. For the first time, everyone cheers when Percy and Annabeth are pronounced married, and they kiss. The Koopalings' Christmas By this time, Percy and Annabeth have three children: Max, Peaches, and James. The Final Battle In this episode, Percy, Annabeth, and their three children, help the Smurfs battle Gargamel once and for all. Category:Humans Category:Characters